


Bronze and Green

by Kita_the_Spaz



Series: Pernverse [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons decide, riders abide. What is good for the dragon is usually good for the rider.</p>
<p>Umino Iruka, a greenrider, discovers just how much having a dragon can change one's views. </p>
<p>Dragonriders of Pern/Naruto crossover fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronze and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my "Pernverse" stories, originally written for a prompt on the Kakairu kink meme on Livejournal.
> 
>  
> 
> One thing you need to know, usually when a man becomes a dragonrider, his name is shortened, (not so for women and Lord Jaxom is a notable exception) so I kept this tradition intact. So Iruka becomes Ir'ka and Kakashi becomes K'kashi. Have fun picking out the other names (and the occasional dragon, only with 'th' added) in the fic.

“Did you see her color? Banath will be rising to mate soon, you mark my words, G’nma.”  
  
“Like it matters to you, old man? Your brown Hemth could never fly her.” At the next table over, bronze rider G’nma cheerily elbowed Hemth’s rider, In’ichi.  
  
In’ichi’s grin was devious. “I’m just as glad that Hemth won’t. Just remember if your Raidoth does fly her, You have to put up with her rider, Anko.”  
  
Ignoring G’nma’s exaggerated shudder, Ir’ka heaved a sigh and moved to another table, out of earshot of the cluster of bronze and brown riders.  
  
 _What’s the matter, my love?_  Leareth trilled in his mind, her soothing voice salving his agitation.  _You feel all troubled._  
  
 _Nothing you need concern yourself about, sweetling._  Ir’ka thought back at her, deciding he’d had enough of the atmosphere here in the dining hall. Rising, he grinned at Talla and asked her politely for a basket of food and a pitcher of  _klah_  that he could take to his weyr.  _Do you mind overmuch if I come up and share your sunning perch?_  
  
Talla grinned cheerily and nearly knocked him over with the size of the basket she shoved into his hands, topping it with a sealed pitcher of fresh  _klah_.  
  
 _Why would I mind?_  Her tone was full of affection and cheer.  _I love having you here with me. I could wish you never had to be anywhere else but at my side._  
  
Ir’ka let her affection wash over his mind, easing the irritation niggling at him.  _I wish the same._  
  
A climb up a long, narrow flight of stairs led him to his own quarters, the cozy rooms opening out onto Leareth’s weyr. He spotted her lounging on her wide sunning perch, green wings spread wide to soak up the sun. She had one of the finest weyrs and if it hadn’t been for the smallness of the quarters attached to it and the extremely steep and narrow steps leading to it, it would have been snapped up by a brownrider at least. Her sunning area was easily wide enough to accommodate a bronze, and easygoing Leareth would often share her perch with one of the other dragons.  
  
Today though, she was alone and she willingly curled up so he could lean against her side, under the shade of one of her wings. Ir’ka settled against her, lovingly stroking her foreleg and admiring the way the sun brought out the shades of green and blue-green in her shining hide.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Ir’ka murmured, watching the sunlight shimmer through the thin membranes of her wings.  
  
 _Of course I am,_  she preened, flaring her wings slightly.  _But what has you all twisted up inside._  Yellow swirled through her eyes and Ir’ka suppressed a shudder of guilt for causing her anxiety.  
  
“Banath will make a mating flight soon.”  
  
Leareth curled her head around and nudged him.  _So?_  she asked cheerfully.  _I did not accommodate any of her suitors last time, and I will not this time, not if it distresses you._  
  
Ir’ka stroked her sensitive muzzle. “I don’t deny you that pleasure, love.”  
  
She snorted firestone-redolent breath over him.  _My flight is very soon too. I can wait for then. What will you do when I do fly?_  
  
Ir’ka chuckled. “Same thing I did last time, sweetling. Lock myself up in the weyr until it’s over.”  
  
Leareth tipped her head, eyes whirling anxious red and yellow.  _I do not like that my first mating flight hurt you so._  
  
Ir’ka rose and wrapped both arms around her neck in a fierce hug. “It was  _never_  your fault. It was that bastard M’zuki that hurt me, not you.”  
  
It took him a while to soothe her; and longer still before her eyes had reverted back to their normal placid blue.  
  
Leareth had far better long-term recall than most of her brethren and she vividly recalled how her first flight had lead to Ir’ka spending two days in the hands of the healers. She had been pale with grief when K’tesu had helped him stagger back to his rooms. Rather than sleep in his own bed, he had dragged his blankets and furs out into the weyr and slept beside her until she was consoled. For three days she had refused to let him out of her sight.  
  
Sighing, Ir’ka stroked her leg again and murmured soothingly. He would not let it happen again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some two days later, Ir’ka came up out of confused dreams of heat and hunger to see Leareth already out on her sunning ledge, fanning her wings and making odd yearning sounds. He came to her side, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, to look down on the pasture where the herdbeasts for the dragons were penned. A blue was already taking his kill to a perch to eat while a bronze was circling and picking out a beast. At last he dove and came up with a plump herdbeast in his talons.  
  
Yawning, Ir’ka patted her shoulder. “Go and eat, dearheart, before he finishes and leaves you nothing but scrawny ones.”  
  
Leareth nudged his shoulder with affection and leapt from her perch, sailing out over the herd with precise turns.  
  
Iruka watched with pleasure, noting how deftly she singled out a beast and neatly dispatched it, settling down on a ledge just outside the meadow to feed.  
  
 _If you don’t need me, I’m going to go see about taking a group of fosterlings out. I can get them to pick berries for their keep._  Ir’ka told her.  
  
 _I’m fine,_  she answered him, one eye on a bronze she thought might be coming too close to her kill.  _Have fun._  
  
 _I will, sweetling._  
  
Three hours later found him out in the berry brambles on the far side of the Weyr with a small group of fosterlings, all of them picking berries and chattering about the soon-to-rise queen, speculating how many eggs she would lay and how many of them would get their chances to stand on the sands and hope to impress a hatchling.  
  
Naruto, as usual, was boasting that he would impress the biggest, most fantastic bronze ever to fly and squabbling with Sasuke, who looked put out that he even had to be here. A handful of girls speculated on whether there would be a queen egg and which of them might be chosen.  
  
Ir’ka watched them all indulgently, delighting in their chatter. Before he has impressed Leareth, he had often helped the harper with the weyr children and fosterlings; singing teaching ballads or simply keeping them occupied and out of trouble. He liked teaching the younglings.  
  
“Mah, you’re all too noisy.” The voice startled him out of his thoughts.  
  
He looked up to see a figure indolently lounging in the crook of a tree, glancing down at them from over the top of a book. The shock of silver hair and the threadscore over one eye and down his cheek gave away his identity. Wingleader of the sixth, Ir’ka’s own wing.  
  
“Wingleader K’kashi.” Ir’ka greeted flatly.  
  
The bronzerider nodded a greeting, dropping down out of the tree and leaning against it lazily. He glanced at the children briefly before fixing his gaze on Ir’ka.  
  
Ir’ka chafed, his former good mood gone in a flash.  
  
K’kashi blinked his unscarred eye slowly, all his attention on Ir’ka. “Shouldn’t you be back at the Weyr?”  
  
Ir’ka felt his mouth gaping open.  _Of all the..._  He drew himself up stiffly, furious. “I fail to see how it’s any of your business. There’s no Fall today, so what I do on my own time ceases to be your concern. Especially as I’m doing something useful, rather than lounging around like I haven’t a care in the world!”  
  
K’kashi regarded him impassively. “I think you are missing my point here, greenrider.”  
  
Ir’ka hissed in annoyance, his blood boiling. For some reason, the bronzerider was rubbing on his nerves very badly. K’kashi was normally a bit of an arrogant bastard, but today he seemed to be surpassing himself.  
  
K’kashi rose from his indolent slouch, fixing his eye on the group of fosterlings. “You all need to go back to the Weyr now. No objections. Consider it an order from your wingleader.” He swept his gaze over them. “Now move!”  
  
The children, for once, didn’t argue; gathering up their baskets and hurrying off down the slope. Several of them cast furtive glances back, but none stopped.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, a furious Ir’ka rounded on K’kashi, hands fisted at his sides.  _”How dare you...?!”_  
  
K’kashi stepped close, his single eye strangely intent. “Obitoth tells me that your little green’s color is up. So tell me, is the irritability just a part of your nature, or is it because your dragon is about to fly?”  
  
Iruka’s words choked off in his throat and he could feel his face go pale. He reached out to Leareth frantically.  
  
Her answer came back, not in words, but in a heady rush of dizzying emotions.  
  
For a moment he  _was_  Leareth, perched atop a second kill and reveling in the sweet gush of hot blood down her throat. She lifted her head and hissed at the waiting clutch of browns and blues.  _Slow, slow, slow!_  She could outfly them all-- fly circles around their slower bulks. Had she not proved it in battle; darting freely among them to save their hides from a thread-scoring?  
  
Taunting, she pushed off her kill; wings beating strongly.  
  
Ir’ka staggered at the fierce wave of exultation that flowed into him from Leareth. He was only distantly aware of a warm body beside him; a hand on his elbow, steadying him.  
  
Leareth winged strongly upward, hissing mockery at the swirl of brown and blue following her. She could outfly these sluggards any time. None of them were worthy of her; who had saved their hides too many times to count since she had come into her wings.  
  
Hissing laughter, she folded her wings and plummeted through their formation. Many scrambled to get out of her way while others tried to entangle her with talons and tails. She was too quick for them, darting away free and climbing for height again.  
  
Ir’ka could barely breathe, caught up in the thoughts that were not his, the desire for a mate worthy of her. Leareth’s overwhelming presence in his mind was the only thing that kept him from panicking.  
  
“Fly high,” he urged her. “Fly away free! Fly so they can never catch you!”  
  
K’kashi’s grip on his arm tightened brutally and whirled him around to face his wingleader. Ir’ka raised dazed eyes to his face, reeling.  
  
“What are you doing, you fool?” K’kashi hissed. “If she tries to go  _between_  now, it’ll kill you both!”  
  
Leareth sideslipped away from a blue who had gotten too close and darted around a brown, their greater bulk no match for her agility. “She can outfly them,” Ir’ka muttered, most of his attention on the bright swirl of dragons high overhead. “They’ll never catch her.”  
  
K’kashi growled low under his breath.  
  
Ir’ka flinched from him, tearing his arm free of his wingleader’s grip.  
  
K’kashi’s eye was smoldering. “She doesn’t want to outfly them, idiot! What are you thinking?”  
  
Ir’ka could not control another flinch, shying away from the other man’s anger.  
  
Leareth had slowed now, taunting the heavier-bodied males and darting close only to pull up and away before they could get too close.  
  
A remarkably large blue ducked under the belly of the brown she was teasing, far too close.  
  
Ir’ka’s breath caught in his throat and the panic started to build higher. That was Herth, M’zuki’s blue.  
  
Some of his panic must have transmitted itself to Leareth. She screeched in fury, backwinging away from Herth’s reaching talons. She  _remembered,_ and knew that it was his rider who had hurt hers so badly.  
  
Hissing in rage, Leareth strove for height. He would not catch her again! She would go  _between_  first!  
  
 _“No!”_  Ir’ka shouted, voice strangled in his throat. He nearly fell to his knees, but K’kashi came to his side and supported him. “Leareth, don’t!”  
  
Still caught up in her fiery rage, Ir’ka felt K’kashi tense against him. “Damn it,” the bronzerider growled in his ear.  
  
Leareth hissed again and feinted a strike at Herth’s wings. Startled. the blue rolled in midair, keeping the vulnerable membranes away from her reaching claws.  
  
He lost height and Leareth pumped her wings, rising away from him with a triumphant bugle. She would teach him--  
  
A shadow eclipsed the sun and she (and Ir’ka with her) instinctively looked up.  
  
Above her, Obitoth folded his massive bronze wings and dropped down, his tail snapping out to twine with hers.  
  
Leareth, her fury neatly subverted, side-slipped in the air, teasingly close to the massive male dragon.  
  
Then she twisted away, luring him into the chase and leaving the browns and blues to flounder after them.  
  
Skydancing, Obitoth and Leareth kited higher and higher. In perfect accord, they lunged at each other, locking talons and entwining tails. Folding their wings, they plummeted together through the clouds, locked in ecstasy.  
  
Ir’ka felt K’kashi’s hands on his skin, stripping away his shirt.  
  
Ir’ka could no more fight this than Leareth could fight her mating urges. Flushed with urgency, he found himself frantically tugging away K’kashi’s own shirt and dropping it carelessly to the grass. When it was gone he went after the bronzerider’s belt with all the single-mindedness of a starving wherry.  
  
K’kashi groaned against him, lips covering his with feral urgency.  
  
Fueled by Leareth’s heat surging through his veins, Ir’ka tumbled them both into the grass, shucking his own pants in the process.  
  
K’kashi grunted against his throat and scrabbled for his vest, pulling a small vial of wherhide oil out of it.  
  
Ir’ka moaned deep in his chest and reached for the vial, pouring oil with shaking hands.  
  
K’kashi helped him, fingers rasping harshly against his thighs as he smeared oil on Ir’ka’s skin.  
  
Ir’ka squirmed to help, barely maintaining enough presence of mind to keep his thighs locked together when K’kashi’s thick cock slipped between them, the head just nudging Ir’ka’s balls.  
  
Keening low in his throat, Ir’ka arched up into K’kashi’s thrusts, each soft slide brushing the underside of his own aching cock. So hot, so good...  
  
High above them, Obitoth and Leareth bugled satisfaction together and with a full-body shudder Ir’ka arched up, coming so hard the world went white for a moment. K’kashi followed a moment later, the wet spurt of his release triggering another shiver from Ir’ka’s overloaded system.  
  
For a long moment, they simply lay there, panting harshly as their sweat cooled on their skin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ir’ka woke all at once, startled at the unfamiliar feeling of long legs twined around his own and the warm weight of an arm across his stomach.  
  
He blinked, staring out the open doorway of his bedroom and into the weyr, where Obitoth and Leareth were complacently curled around each other, the bronze resting his head possessively along the curve of the much smaller green’s spine. Leareth had her head tucked under the curve of one of his wings and Ir’ka could feel her sleepy satisfaction. Obitoth rumbled contentedly and she curled closer.  
  
Ir’ka remembered it all. Laughing G’nma finding them sprawled together, mostly naked, in the grass. The young bronzerider had returned them to the weyr, and with consideration had dropped them off on Leareth’s sunning perch, away from the eyes of the rest of the Weyr. Exhausted, they had stumbled past the sleeping dragons and tumbled into the bed.  
  
Ir’ka turned his head to regard his bedmate, not in the least surprised to find K’kashi awake and watching him.  
  
“Wingleader,” he greeted sardonically.  
  
K’kashi’s eye sparkled with humor. “Is that all you can find to call me now?”  
  
Ir’ka blinked slowly, unsure. K’kashi’s light response wasn’t what he expected.  
  
K’kashi lifted a lazy hand to point at the two dragons, coiled so tightly together they might have been one being. “I don’t know what your Leareth is thinking, But Obitoth as made it very clear to me that he’s found a weyrmate to his liking.”  
  
Ir’ka lifted his head and shook it slowly. He reached out for Leareth, who replied in a sleepy fashion that  _yes_  she was quite content with sharing her weyr with her absolutely lovely new weyrmate and would he  _please_  stop disturbing her afterglow with absolutely pointless worries. Making a small sound of disgust, she tucked her head in tighter under Obitoth’s wing and rudely shoved him out of her mind.  
  
Stunned, Ir’ka looked back at K’kashi.  
  
The bronzerider shrugged indolently. “The dragons decide, the riders comply.” He quoted the proverb sotto voce and then reached up to pull Iruka into a searing kiss. “Why argue with what works?”


End file.
